Fairy tail favorite
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: Jealousy and maybe a little bit of drama too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Laxus's warnings:**

It was a cool night and a young 18 year old girl named Sora was walking home from the fairy tail guild after a long hard day. She was the guild's favorite wizard because of her kindness and beauty. Sora had fire and ice colored eyes and she can use both fire and ice magic. She has long black hair with red highlights. She wears a black mini skirt, a black tank top, and black flat shoes. The fairy tail mark is on her left Sora walked down the street towards home, she spotted Laxus leaning against the door to her house. When he spotted her he grinned and walked towards could easily kill her. Sora stopped walking and stood where she was as he walked closer to her. He was really close to Sora. She could feel the heat coming off his body. His face was only inches away from hers.

"Looks like I've run into everyones favorite wizard." Laxus said.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I hate how you get everyone's attention just by walking in. But I do know why they give you all the attention. Your beautiful. I want you to leave the guild and go somewhere else. You'll regret it if you decide to stay." Laxus said walking away. Sora stood there for a moment then she went inside her house. She walked into her bedroom and she saw Gray sitting on her bed. He looked at her as she entered the room and he smiled. Gray was her boyfriend and it seems like he can't be away from her for even a minute.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Sora asked sitting on her bed next to him. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I thought I would stay the night with you." Gray whispered and Sora blushed.

"Alright." Sora agreed getting up off the bed and heading towards her dresser and grabbing some pajama's. Gray moved behind her and had begun to lift her shirt, but Sora pulled it back down. She went into the bathroom and changed. Then she went back to her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair before going to bed that night. Gray had volenteered to sleep on the chair in her room and Sora agreed with it. Sora layed in bed thinking about what Laxus had said, then she fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning, when Sora woke up she saw Gray laying next to her and watching her. Gray smiled at her as soon as she opened her eyes. Sora rolled her eyes and sat up. She was about to get out of bed, but Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her hair.

"What's the rush? Lets just stay like this for a few more minutes." Gray said. Sora turned over to face and was about to say something, but Gray stopped her with a kiss. Gray pulled away after a minute.

"We should be getting to the guild now." Sora said before Gray could silence her again. Sora got up and went over to her dresser and picked out her clothes and Gray came up behind her and once again tried to take off her shirt. This time Sora let him take her shirt off and then made him turn around. Once she was already to go they both walked to the guild together. Their teammates were waiting outside the guild for them with another request. But Sora had other things to do that day. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza were their teammates.

"Sorry guys, but I have some things to do today." Sora said.

"That's alright, see ya when we get back." Natsu said and the team left. Sora went inside the guild and went straight to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira. Have that shopping list ready?" Sora asked. Mira turned towards her and smiled, then she handed Sora a shopping list. Sora smiled and took the list from Mira.

"I'll be back befroe you know it. Then i'll help you with the guild chores." Sora said.

"Thank you." Mira said as Sora ran out the guild and into town. On her way to town, Sora spotted Laxus leaning against a building wall and he had an evil smile on his face, but Sora just kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Consequence:**

That night ,after Sora had done all the shopping and helped Mira with the guild chores, Sora was walking home. It was a cool night so Sora didn't hurry home like she usually did. As she neared her house she spotted Laxus leaning against her front door. She stopped walking as soon as she saw him. When he saw her he smiled and started walking towards her. Before Sora could get away, Laxus grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Then he pinned her shoulders against the wall. His face was only an ich away from hers. Laxus grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she would look him in the eye. Laxus was still smiling. He leaned forward so his mouth was near her ear and he spoke softly.

"I told you there was going to be a consequence if you didn't leave the guild, but instead of destroying you, i'm going to keep you as my own." Laxus said.

"I'm not something you can claim." Sora said back harshly. Laxus laughed a little.

"You are now." Laxus said throwing Sora to the ground. Before Sora could get up and run, Laxus placed his hand over Sora's mouth and then shocked her till she was out cold. Then he picked her up, not knowing that she had dropped her bracelet that no one knew about except Gray and Happy. Then he put her over his shoulder and started for the town's entrance.

The next morning, Sora was suppose to help Mirajane again that day, but she never showed up and that made Mirajane worry. When Gray came back from their mission Mirajane decided to ask him.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Sora around. She was suppose to help me out today." Mira asked. Gray looked at here confused and worried.

"No. The last time I saw her she was going inside the guild. But that was yesterday morning." Gray said.

"Where could she be?" Mira asked to no one in peticular.

"I'll go see if she's at her house." Gray said running out of the guild and towards Sora's house. As he started to pass the alley, something caught his eye. When he went over to find oout what it was, he was even more worried once he found Sora's bracelet. Gray panicked a little. He went inside of Sora's house and found out that she never got home last night. So, Gray quickly ran back to the guild.

"Mira, Sora never got home last night. It's like she just disappeared." Gray said, which caught Cana's attention.

"Hey Gray, who's gone and disappeared." Cana said loud enough for the whole guild to hear. The whole guild turned to look at Gray.

"Sora's gone missing. She's no where to be found." Gray said and everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"Then we must search the whole town find any clues about where Sora's location." the guild master said.

"I found her bracelet in the alley by her house." Gray said holding the bracelet up.

"We have to see if there are more clues. Come on we can't waste anymore time. She could be in danger for all we know." Cana said and the whole guild rushed out and ran all over the town looking for clues.

When Sora finally woke up she saw that her hands were tied behind her back and she was in a dim room. She saw that she was laying on a bed. She saw the door and a window in the room as well. Then she noticed that her shoes were off. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room again and then she got up and went over to the door. She managed to get her hands in front of so she could open the door. She peeked out the door and then slowly creeped out and down the hall towards some stairs that lead to downstairs. Then she heard a small laugh behind her. She quickly turned to see Laxus standing over her.

"It seems that I underestimated you." Laxus said grabbing Sora's arm and pulling her back into the room. He made her drop to her knees then he tied her hands to a bed post. He smiled and then left the room shutting the door behind him and locking it. Then laxus left the house and went back into town to get a job request. He laughed when he saw no one there at the guild. So, Laxus took a job request and left. But Laxus was being watched and didn't know it. Alzack and Bisca were watching him and following him. They followed him back to the house on the outskirt of town. They watched him through the windows and that's when they saw Sora tied to a bed post. Laxus was talking to her and Sora was talking to him very harshly. Out of the blue, Laxus just suddenly shocked Sora till she fainted again and then he left locking the bedroom door. Once he was out of sight, both Alzack and Bisca opened the window to the locked bedroom and went inside. They untied Sora quickly and then went out the window again. Bisca closed the window and hurried to catch up with Alzack, who was carrying Sora. Sora was beat up, but it wasn't very serious. Mirajane had Alzack put her in the infirmary, where she bandaged Sora up and then left her there to rest.

"Sora will be fine. Her injuries weren't serious." Mira said coming back downstairs to inform the rest of the guild. The whole guild let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief. Now, Alzack, Bisca, did you two happen to see who did this?" the guild master asked. They both nodded at the same time.

"Ya. I hate to say it, but it was Laxus." Alzack said.

"We followed him back to this abandoned house. That's how we found Sora." Bisca said.

"Once I see Laxus again, that boy will be exspelled from fairy tail." The guild master said and the whole guild agreed. Once everything was settled Gray went upstairs to the infirmary and sat in the chair next to Sora's bed and watched her sleep. Then after awhile Gray spoke softly as he got up.

"Please wake up soon." Gray said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Laxus stikes again:**

When Sora finally woke up it was late in the afternoon. She turned her head towards the window and stared out it for a long time. Then she finally realized that she was in the guild's infirmary. She sat up in the bed and then got up and walked towards the door. When she got downstairs she saw that the guild was almost empty. Sora saw Mirajane so she went over to her and when Mirajane saw Sora she smiled.

"I'm so glad your finally awake." Mira said.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked.

"There're all out looking for Laxus after what he did to you. The master's going to exspell him from fairy tail." Mira said. Sora only nodded.

"Why don't you go home and rest up?" Mira said.

"Alright I will." Sora said. Then Mira had an Idea.

"How about I go with you and make sure you actually get home?" Mira asked.

"You can come with me if you want. I won't mind." Sora said and they both left the guild and walking to Sora's house. That afternoon was just like the night before and Sora loved the gently breeze blowing through her hair. Mirajane was enjoying it as well. Then all of a sudden both girls heard a laugh from behind them and they both quickly turned around to see Laxus coming towards them.

"It's nice to see you again, Mira." Laxus said still walking towards them.

"Laxus! What do you want!?" Mira asked harshly. Laxus laughed again.

"I came for something that was taken from me and your not going to stand in my way." Laxus said with a grin on his face. Then Mira knew what he was talking about and she stood in front of Sora.

"Sora isn't a thing you can claim for yourself!" Mira yelled.

"Funny, she said the same exact thing the first time I caught her." Laxus said and then suddenly Laxus attacked Mira with a lightning bolt and it made her faint.

"Mira!" Sora screamed at Mira's side. Sora looked up at Laxus as soon as she heard his footsteps coming towards her. Laxus quickly grabbed Sora's arm before she could run away and pulled her closer to him. He cover her mouth once again and shocked her till she fainted. Then he put her over his shoulder again and this time he went somewhere else that was far from magnolia and the fairy tail guild.

When Mirajane finally woke up she heard her name being called by Elfman. Elfman sighed when Mira woke up and opened her eyes.

"Mira, what happened?" Elfman asked. Mira rubbed the back of her head and then looked up at her brother. Then she remembered what Laxus did.

"Laxus kidnapped Sora again. I was walking with her back to her house when he attacked us. I don't remember anything else." Mira said.

"That's quite alright, Mira. You have helped us a lot. So let us handle things from here. You go home and rest up." The guild master said. Mira nodded and went back to home to rest.

"Guild master?" Elfman said.

"We must find Laxus. Get into your teams and find him." the guild master said and everyone nodded and rushed off. Bisca and Alzack were a team. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were a team. Everyone else went in pairs, except Levy's team. The guild master went by himself. The whole guild searched every inch of town and then started looking outside the town.


End file.
